The Imminent
by damonsalvahoe
Summary: Caroline and Klaus live in District 13. All goes well, until the fatal news of a bomb is heard between the two. Both plan to run away, and both do successfully, but that doesn't mean they weren't separated. Years passed, Hunger Games had continued. Surprisingly, both Caroline and Klaus are chosen to fight in the same arena. Now, how are you supposed to kill someone you love?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! I basically did the Hunger Games, but the Vampire Diaries style. It's not going to be exactly like the Hunger Games, just the basic idea of it. **

**I do hope you guys like it though! Please review, they mean a lot to me. :)**

_Chapter 1 -_ _It isn't possible _

"Caroline Forbes."

**-T-V-D-T-H-G- **_Flashback._

"_Are you coming or not, Blondie?" He yelled over his shoulder, annoyance hinting in his tone. She had observed anxiously as he made a grab for the surface of the mountain. His demeanor was consumed with with genuine determination as Caroline watched from afar with discreet admiration. He was stupid, he was. Climbing a mountain. She scoffed._

"_You're going to hurt yourself! And, if you are, I'll be there telling you that I was right. Like I always am," she stated proudly._

_Her companion glowered teasingly at her, peering downwards at the skeptical blonde. He swung his leg over, applying his upper body strength, so that he was capable of sitting on the edge of the cliff. "Bloody hell, Care. Take a chance! It's not as if I'll let anything hurt you. You know, I wouldn't. Come on. I dare you." He grinned at her triumphantly, his british accent thick."The view up here is almost as beautiful as you, love."_

_your case at a_

"_Fine. Your cheesy pick up lines aren't going to get you lucky. Just saying," she remarked, scrunching her nose. And, with that, Caroline began her climb._

_Caroline's fingers enclosed around a sturdy rock, exploiting the years of practice that she obtained assisting her father by handing him stodgy utensils and pulled herself up. She could thank her father for contributing in building her strength indefinitely. She continued to gracefully ascend towards her smirking friend, finding that she was nearly at the peak of the mountain. Having to realize that she was nearing her destination, she shot a smirk at his direction. He thrust a hand nigh to her face, Caroline hastily grasped hold of it. He pulled her up effortlessly, draping an arm around her shoulders, closing the distance between them. They were quite high up, though, it wasn't a predicament for either of them. They weren't afraid of heights. They weren't exactly frightened of anything as long as they were near each other's presence._

"_I made it," she laughed._

"_Of course, you did. You're strong."_

"_Now, now, there's no need to be all sentimental." She could point out the angered, sad glint in his bottomless, azure eyes. The emotion that he held with those two words warmed her heart. She always knew how to decipher emotions and thoughts, but his, always seemed to confuse her a great deal. Caroline didn't know the reason. Though, she could very well claim that he had constant mood swings._

_When he didn't respond, her eyes flickered towards the view before them. It was undeniably beautiful, no doubt. It was a drastic change from the normal view that she always perceived. Instead of the casually polluted air and dull, uninviting scenery of District 13, she was introduced to an endless amount of trees. There was plenty of green. It was absolutely lovely. The air was tainted with thin mist, the breeze drove towards their direction. Caroline even spotted a pair of fluttering mockingjays cutting through the mist. A grin crept onto her lips, nudging at her companion, gesturing towards the direction of the majestic birds._

"_Look!" When he failed to respond once more, her head turned slightly to face him. Her golden curls bounced with the swift movement. "Hey, what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing."_

_She scoffed."I know you better than that. I can't fix the problem if you don't tell me."_

"_It's nothing," he had insisted._

_Caroline arched a brow at him, expecting for him to blurt out what bothered him. Usually her relentless glares did the trick. And, it did much to his chagrin. _

_He scowled at her before leaning closer to her as if he was suspicious of their surroundings. What was there to be worried about? "It's just that… Remember the rumors? About the Capitol demolishing our district?"_

_Caroline blinked. Her brows furrowed together, parting her lips slightly at his words. "Yes," she said, cautiously, patiently waiting for the bomb that he was about to place._

"_It's true." There was the bomb. Well, part of it. "We need to inform our families, Care. We need to flee. If they don't believe us, then, we have to leave anyway. I'm not risking anything. I just can't believe that they've decided to annihilate District 13. We're the ones who cover the explosions." He shook his head._

"_I believe you, but," There was always a but. She scooted away from him, her eyes flashing to meet his. "what do you mean? We can't just run away, if they don't believe us… We just abandon them like that?" Caroline snapped her fingers._

"_Yes."_

"_Niklaus…"_

"_Caroline, it's the only way. I care deeply for my family, but if they fail to believe me, then, it's their misfortune," he retorted, clenching his fists, clearly frustrated with the entire situation._

"_I'll come with you, but we need to be certain."_

"_Fair enough." Klaus snaked his hand, so that it was placed comfortably on top of hers. She didn't move her hand away._

"_Where would we run off to?" Caroline asked._

"_Anywhere you desire. love." The characteristic smirk replaced his solemn smile and Caroline reflexively rolled her eyes. "It's your pick."_

**-T-V-D-T-H-G-**

Caroline blinked repetitively, her lips pressed into a firm line. Caroline would rather live in her memories than this reality any day.

She stood. The woman's words could be compared to being constantly tortured. A relentless jab at her shoulder blade had interrupted her thoughts, reining her into reality. Reluctantly. She understood that the day would eventually come, -that her association with freedom was limited- but she had restrained herself to strictly only positive thoughts.

Caroline took a hesitant step forward. She didn't have a choice. She was to attend the 71rst annual Hunger Games.

"Just a few more steps, Caroline. I'm ready for this," she mumbled under her breath, her gaze cast downwards at her shoes. Caroline halted beside the perky woman who had chosen her out of the hundreds to have an inevitable death. _Lucky me, _she thought, resentfully. She didn't even know the woman and she was already signing her death sentence. The young blonde was destined to attend the arena of death anyway though. She didn't know the name of the newcomer who chose the names, but she didn't care for her much.

Caroline finally allowed herself to a mere glance at the audience before her. Everyone appeared to be layered in battered, murky clothing, their overly ecstatic smiles blinding Caroline's vision. The Peacekeepers retained their expressionless facade, but Caroline knew that she was to be their center of amusement later. _Sick bastards, _she thought_._ The walls of the auditorium was undeniably dull for there was no décor that was to be displayed. Just emptiness. Everyone stood, their eyes trained to focus on Caroline and only Caroline. Their dark, entertained stares held everything, with the exception of comfort. Even so, the room seemed to grow smaller and even more unbearable in her perspective. Though, the only reason she would have to continue to feel the morbid emotion was because of the audience that she'd have to endure.

She was one of them once. Standing in the audience, merely staring at the two people that was to be either dead or alive. She knew what they wanted from the tributes. If she desired to continue breathing at all, then she'd have to give them what they wanted.

A smile.

She needed something that indicated that she was more than proud to be a tribute. That she was proud about the fact that she'd entertain them with her brutal death.

Daringly, she gently removed the mike from the woman's hands and held it in her own. "I'm proud," she commenced, "to be a tribute. Thank you for blessing me with this wonderful opportunity," Caroline plastered a fake, authentic enough smile and offered them a single nod. The crowed had erupted into a frenzy of tumultuous claps and yells. It had worked.

"That's wonderful, dear," she stated. The pink woman threw her a tight smile. She appeared to be a bit bitter about Caroline removing the mike from her hands. "Now, for the male tribute."

Her hand rummaged around the small envelopes before making a leisure grab at one. "Well, well, well. Jeremy Gilbert, come forward!"

The boy's reaction differentiated from Caroline's. His stride was threaded with confidence, though his facial disposition said otherwise. It was consumed with fake happiness, though Caroline knew better. His light brown eyes gave it all away. His stance was rigid, mirroring Caroline's first reaction to when she was recognized to be a tribute. Jeremy appeared to be lanky, though he obtained a certain quality that made Caroline presume that he was quite humble. Perhaps, it's the way his face was constructed, she didn't know. He assumed his place on the other side of the pink lady. She had no recollection of spotting the Gilbert kid in the streets of District 2. That didn't matter now. They were going to get to know each other a hell of a lot better now.

He had nothing to say like the majority of the tributes who had been chosen. It was a rational decision, but of course, Caroline knew better.

She was to be the shiny, new, untouched toy despite her distaste. Caroline was going to be known. She was to be honored if she were to die or to survive. That's the way she always intended for it to be.

Out of all things she was chosen for, it had to be this.

"And we have our tributes!" The woman stated merrily as the swarm of ruthless people commenced their round of applause. How lovely.

"May the odds be ever in your favor." And with that, Caroline and Jeremy turned to initiate the beginning of their imminent deaths.

**TVD-THG **

Klaus expected this cruelty of them. The Peacekeepers, that is. Perhaps, they knew his secret, perhaps not. Either way, he was screwed and there was no denying it.

Niklaus was chosen to be a tribute in the 71st annual Hunger Games.

An inaudible groan had left his lips, his fists clenched in utter distress. Klaus was on a train, headed towards the capitol. Each minute that flew drew them closer towards an arena contaminated with death. The thought wasn't very appealing.

His eyes flickered involuntarily towards the other person that was chosen to be a tribute. Elena Flemming, was it? Klaus had already assumed that is was the young woman's name. If he wasn't so distraught by the fact that he was selected to be a pawn in a immensely perilous game, then perhaps, he might of remembered.

Elena Flemming appeared very tense, her posture mirroring a princess's stance. Her eyebrows knitted together, indicating that she was entrapped in her thoughts which he presumed weren't soothing ones. A lengthy, auburn braid settled contently on her shoulder, clinging snugly to her neck. Her barren gaze was fixed securely on her fingers which were shaking horribly. Her dress was something that Klaus had never set eyes on, its abnormality befuddling the man. To others, it would appear eligible. In Klaus's perspective she was trying a bit too hard. Elena desired to look presentable, so it seemed, unlike Klaus.

Without warning, her eyes flashed to meet his, resultantly causing him to avert his attention elsewhere. Instead of acting sheepishly, he decided to pursue something that would benefit him more. "What?" He spat.

He was to frighten them. Give them something to be frightened about, so that they wouldn't dare to cross his path. Klaus knew that it was probably a long shot, but he might as well endeavor the tactic. There was no harm in trying.

Elena returned his gaze sheepishly, shrugging in response as she turned away from his piercing stare. "Thought so," he mumbled under her breath. Elena arched a brow at Klaus's childish attitude, but she merely rolled her eyes at him nonetheless.

Klaus had shook it off. The sun was to be replaced by the moon soon and he had no intention of witnessing it. He hastily stood up, scampering off towards the room that they had assigned him to sleep in. He had felt Elena's eyes sear relentlessly on his back until he shut the door behind him.

Just before he had shut the door, he caught a mere glimpse of a man staggering into the room with a beverage in his hand, which Klaus concluded was alcohol. He wasn't given enough time to analyze him completely, but he was certain that he was a drunkard.

"Name's Alaric," the man gestured towards himself. "You won't get much crap from me because I'm assuming all of you are going to die anyway."

This definitely caught Klaus's attention. And, it had angered him quite a bit.

"Aren't you our mentor? You're supposed to help us, not drink half this train's liquor supply," Elena quipped, gritting her teeth at the smirking man.

"You've got quite a mouth on you, sweetheart," he smirked. "Won't due you much good in the arena. Betting you'll be the first to be targeted with your little remarks."

Klaus clenched his fist, one hand still clasped on the doorknob. "You're pathetic."

Alaric's eyes glazed, his face holding with an expression that wasn't quite humane. His mouth tweaked as if he were to response, but simply rewarded himself with another swig of his drink. Without another word spoken, he aimed towards the door, leaving it swinging painfully behind him.

The brunette sighed, causing Klaus to sigh. "We'll see what happens in the morning." Klaus had shrugged restlessly, turning for the door.

He didn't have time to think about what Elena needed. Or anyone else's for that matter. He needed to think about himself. He needed to survive.

**TVD-THG**

"Come forward, both of you!" It was the woman who had announced Caroline's and Jeremy's names. Both had obliged, unwillingly, but did so anyways.

She flashed them a candid smile. "Both of you are to be cleaned, and ready for your appearances. Simply follow the other tributes."

_Just follow the other tributes, just follow the other tributes, _Caroline reassured herself. She was going to get through this without any complications.

She hadn't shared a glance with Jeremy ever since he was chosen at the ceremony. No words shared, simply crude silence. It made it easier for Caroline to kill him. She wasn't to be close or intimate with anyone. It would just ruin her chances of surviving.

Caroline eyes skimmed the crowd, finding faces that mirrored her expression. She couldn't blame him.

She had detected numerous brunettes, few redheads, and a flash of pallid, blond hair.

She knew his hair anywhere. Caroline could spot him from miles and miles away.

"Niklaus!"  
**A/N: Please review! Also, Jeremy and Elena are not related. But, the Mikaelsons are and the Salvatores as well. Made a few tweaks here and there.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter! Sorry this took so long, veryyy busy week. Please review! :)**

_ Chapter 2! _

Caroline blanched.

Heads swerved to find the source of the voice, quizzical brows were risen, and silence draped over the heavy tension.

Panic drove her heartbeat to its peak, Caroline's palms were sweaty with anticipation. Caroline had wanted attention, but not this type of attention.

What was she going to do? Her eyes skimmed the crowd of people whose eyes were trained on her, though she couldn't bring herself to meet the eyes of the person who she had called.

Each pair of penetrating eyes caused Caroline's face to harden in discretion.

"Caroline?" The bright woman before Jeremy and herself shot her a tight smile. "Do you know this tribute?" Her hand had beckoned towards Klaus stiffly.

The fraughted blonde's eyes flickered towards Klaus's, merely catching a glimpse of what his eyes had held.

Something that she'd hope Klaus was never capable of.

He was simply empty. Empty.

As if displaying a small flicker of happiness due to Caroline's appearance was a bit too overrated. As if showing any type of emotion was a bit overrated.

It was obvious seeing her was something that wasn't of importance to her. It wasn't as if he had known her ever since infancy. It wasn't as if they comforted each other with only the mere presence of the other. It wasn't as if they ever cared for each other. Not as if they ever loved each other.

They were strangers now. They had to kill each other. And, boy, did it hurt her so to realize that.

Although, Klaus was not the only familiar face that she had recognized. Too many familiar faces that she had caught the attention of. They were chosen as well. The slick man who could practically do anything with a bat, the moral protector of their family, the man who abided by far too many rules, the strong blonde who expected your love in return, and the man who she knew better than her own self.

All people who she dearly missed. All people who were glaring relentlessly at her.

The young blonde could practically feel her heart weakening at each stare.

Caroline swallowed hard, dragging her gaze to settle upon the woman's. "No, no, I've mistaken him for a friend in District 2. I'm sorry," she threw her a tense smile, waving it off as she averted her gaze towards Jeremy. "We shouldn't be late."

"Right," Jeremy said, nodding. "We shouldn't be late, Effie," he stated. So, that was her name. If Caroline didn't need to kill her, she wasn't as important.

Jeremy started after the few tributes who turned away from the odd display. Caroline hurried after him without sharing another glance with anyone in the room.

"How unusual," Effie mused, shrugging.

Effie had turned towards the standing tributes. "Well, hurry on! We have to make all of you presentable."

**TVD-THG**

She couldn't shape out another sound due to the consistent pounding of her heartbeat.

Caroline blinked at the unfamiliar woman, who was squinting curiously back at her.

In the mirror, the woman appeared as if she was Caroline. Same hair, same facial structure, same proud, blue eyes. The woman could pass as Caroline's twin.

Who was this woman?

On the surface, the sleek woman wasn't offered the choice whether she were to be noticed or not. She were to be noticed. Simple wasn't a suitable term to describe the evident radiation gleaming off of the blonde. She was _simply glowing. _

The silk gown pelted the floor, resembling a whirlpool every time she slithered. Her bare shoulders emphasized the glitter that gradually decreased as it grew closer to her neck, forming side triangles of bright, gold glitter. The gown accented the defined curves that she displayed, the gold, satin veil around the bottom half of her dress dampened as she placed her hands over it. Originating from the top of her dress were an arrangement of several flowers, combined in a long vine, which ended at the hem of her gown. Maroon, tan, several shades of orange and yellow, with a hint of light blue mingled together to create an arrange of colors. The woman's make-up mirrored the colors of her gown, having dark liner with a subtle, smokey touch around her eyes. Her shimmering, glittery, blonde hair were simply braided, nestled closely towards her neck. The woman in the mirror also held a braided headband to match, alongside with the braid beside her neck.

She was undeniably gorgeous. She could be easily presumed as one of the wealthiest from District 1. _Who was this Wonder Woman?_

Caroline blinked. Again.

It was her. She was beautiful. Caroline couldn't lie to herself. It didn't do well to the soul if you lied to yourself or others. She was doing herself a gracious favor.

The hand raised, ice-blue eyes cautiously watching the tips of the nimble fingers collide with the truth.

"I..." She had never thought she'd ever be presented into something as extravagant as this piece of finery. Plump, pinkish lips gave the mirror one of her infamous, genuine smiles.

It surprised her to be frank. Living in District 13 had never offered her the opportunity to create anything as special as the gown presented to her. Then again, her previous district wasn't able to offer much.

Though, it was her home. Caroline would of never even been capable to devise a plan to escape the hands of District 13, but then again, she would of never wanted to. Until, Niklaus that is.

He was always one to venture outwards to disclose the unknown. Simply uncover the oddities of the large world, and to flee the poverty and destitution of their hometown. His mind was far too curious for his own good.

All Klaus wanted to do, alongside with Caroline.

But, of course, she obviously could not just _leave _and _abandon _her family.

Though, Klaus did have a way with words.

"Caroline, darling! Come, we have to set you and Jeremy up on your chariot," Effie smiled, carelessly taking her hand without her consent, dragging her towards the mild sea of tributes.

Every tribute was far too busy to pay any attention to anyone else, with the exception of Caroline.

She had caught their attention again. It wasn't her intent.

Though, no one could deny her beauty.

The blonde modestly blushed, fixating her gaze upon Jeremy instead. She sported a small, amused smile at their reaction towards her new appearance. Caroline would admit she looked a hell of a lot better then she did the first time they saw her.

"Are both of you ready?" Jeremy's stylist, Prima had asked.

Both had nodded, sharing a hesitant glance before looking at Prima once more.

"Okay, look here. Smile and they'll love both of you. When you smile, you'll glow. I designed this specifically. Don't be afraid of the crowd. _Smile._"

"Afraid," Jeremy scoffed. "We have more things to worry about then the crowd."

Caroline shook her head. "Don't be so negative, Jeremy. We have to make them love us," she said, sighing as she placed a hand on her hip.

He scoffed again, climbing onto the chariot, holding out a kind hand to Caroline. Of course, she had took it, swallowing hard at the sight of District 1's chariot before them.

Niklaus had then, slipped comfortably pass their chariot.

Caroline's heartbeat quickened, her breath shortening at the mere sight of him. She stared at him. Just hoping for a simple acknowledgement of her presence.

He could just look at her, and it would make an immense difference. She just wanted to catch a glimpse of his eyes. It were pained eyes. Ones that held sight of everything in the world. Caroline was certain of it. Niklaus's eyes might have been forced to witness events that weren't meant to be seen, but he had learned from it. Reluctantly, but he had learned from it. His wisdom wasn't meant to be challenged. Caroline knew him all too well with one, simple glance.

"Nik," she whispered.

He had already passed without shooting the distraught blonde.

Swallowing her pitiable disappointment, she stared ahead, watching the first chariot move. She had so many questions. Too many questions with so little answers.

Caroline's chariot began moving as well. She could practically feel Jeremy fidgeting.

_Remember, smile. Smile, have to smile._

And, so she did smile. She had nudged Jeremy to smile as well, which he did.

With that simple smile, both had began glowing. Little specks of light had emitted from their bodies and into the crowd, floating. It was incredible.

Jeremy threw her a grin, which she returned gladly. He had thrown a fist into the air, which Caroline had mimicked. The tumultuous crowd had cheered, while several had stood from their seats, wild fists into the air.

Both were beautiful, both were strong, and both were full of light.

**TVD-THG**

Niklaus sighed. Alaric was increasingly annoying with or without a drink, and Elena was a bit too depressing to endure any further.

Both tributes were dressed, representing their district proudly. Their stylist's were dull, displaying nothing, but their amusement for their imminent fates.

They were degrading, little bastards, but then again, who wasn't?

He leaned towards Elena as the other tributes began pouring into the room. Klaus had swallowed hard.

In two weeks, he was going to kill them all, including Elena. Due to that aggressive thought, he had flinched away.

Elena's prying eyes flickered towards him, before blinking away.

Klaus settled his gaze upon the brunette who was staring bluntly at the sight before her. She appeared dumbfounded, her jaw lowered slowly, leaving her lips to part.

"What are you..."

Blue eyes flickered towards the center of the attention.

He blinked. "Caroline..."

It wasn't the Caroline he had remembered. The one that always had messy, curly blonde hair that didn't bother to care. The one who always had rosy cheeks with that peculiar, proud gleam in her eyes. The one with the alluring smile that would practically have you do anything. Though, that smile didn't change.

Everything else did.

She was beautiful when he knew her before. Though, this time, she was a different kind of beautiful. A type of beauty that would soften and mollify that harsh complexities of a wounded heart. A beauty that would definitely force a person to swoon at the mere presence of it. A beauty that Niklaus would cherish.

Her beauty meant nothing to Klaus if it meant being disappointed again. He did not tolerate disappointment very well.

Klaus grunted, folding his arms across his chest.

Alaric swaggered towards him, grasping a bottle of brandy tautly. He appeared as a typical, rich drunk.

"Finally deciding to help us?" Elena pressed her lips together, arching a brow at him.

Alaric remained silent, his lazy eyes flickering towards Elena and Klaus before taking another swig of his brandy.

He hummed. "Actually, yes. It is my job after all," he smiled softly at Elena, which had surprised the both of them. Perhaps, he finally grew a genuine conscience after all. Though, Klaus had always learned not to get his hopes up.

"Well," Klaus stated, mirroring Elena's hard expression. An incredulous brow was lifted.

Alaric placed his bottle to the nearest table there was. "Make them love you. Remember, you're proud to be a tribute."

Elena gritted her teeth. "Proud," she scoffed.

"Yes, proud," Alaric had shot her a look. "Your representing your district. District 5. Be proud. Understand me? Both of you?" His tone held a gruff amount of authority, forcing both to follow through.

Niklaus spoke for the both of them. "Yes."

"Good," Alaric spoke gruffly before swiping his drink from the table, stalking towards the opposite direction.

"Elena, Klaus, you have to be on your chariots at this moment. It's right this way," Elena's stylist, Andy ordered.

Elena followed closely behind Andy as Klaus treaded leisurely behind them.

He had found himself staring at the arrange of majestic chariots before him, aligned together in chronological order. District 1's chariot, of course, were blindingly intricate. Of course, both were dressed in Greek clothing, representing themselves as gods. Klaus wasn't able to see their faces due to them speaking privately with their mentor, but Klaus thought it was better if he wasn't to see their faces until the arena.

Then, there was District 2's chariot. Simple, though represented their district fairly well. Klaus averted his gaze, looking pointedly at the back of the brunette before him.

As he turned his face, he had saw a bright flash of fair hair. He recognized her hair anywhere. Hell, he could recognize her miles away at with a hand over his eye.

Klaus's face drained from color, his lips tightened as he strode further from the chariot. She didn't matter anymore. Caroline wasn't his priority at the moment. His life was.

"Klaus!" Elena called from over her shoulder impatiently. "Hurry."

"Coming, dear," he quipped, rolling his eyes at her.

**A/N: I'm sorry this is so short and it took so long! A looooottt of tests to do. Promise the next one will be longer. :) I didn't exactly get the chance to fully re-read this, so I apologize if this is horrible.**

**Please review! Constructive criticism is wanted! :)**


End file.
